Isabella Swan: Secret Princess
by teamEdward43v3r
Summary: After her parents died, she was taken in by her godfather Billy Black, and he kind of ignores her. His son Jacob however has bullied her for as long as she can remember. But all that changes the day she finds out that her life is a complete lie. All human AU
1. Chapter 1

As I hung duct taped to the wall of the hallway, with my god brother Jacob black and his friends and their girlfriends jeering at me, I couldn't help but wonder what I had done to deserve all this.

It had started after my godfather Billy Black took me in after my parents died in a car crash when I was 13.

Jacob had always hated me, called me a baby, and a Disney princess wannabe, for loving Disney movies so much, and believing in true love, and happy endings.

I know it's foolish, but I just needed something to give me hope.

I had tried to tell Billy numerous times of Jacob's shenanigans, but he never believed me.

Because Jacob was a REALLY good liar.

He would make a really good lawyer.

Today the ganghad decided that duct taping me to the prom queenposter was the best thing ever!

"Well well ladies and gentlemen! What have we here?" Jacob said, smirking at me.

"I'd say Disney princess wannabe is all 'tangled up'!" Said Jacob's second in command Sam Uley.

The group laughed at his Disney pun, and gave each other high fives.

"You know the deal princess! You sing a Disney song in front of everybody in the hallwe let you down!" Jacob said smugly.

"Jake! I can't! You know I can't! Please!"

I was tremendously embarrassed by my singing voice. I never sang in front of other people.

The reason Jacob knew was because I was singing songs from tangled in my room one day when I thought nobody was home, and he caught me, and he found my terrified reaction priceless.

Needless to say he never let it go. No pun intended.

"Well princess I guess you're stuck up there!" Sam said.

The group was dying with laughter, and the girls started taunting me as well.

"Look at this chick! Thinks she's Disney princess material! Yeah, right! She can't even get a date with the guy that takes the school trash to the dump,much less a prince!" Said my ex best friend, and girlfriend of Jacob's friend Mike, Jess Stanley.

"Y- **YOU**!" I screamed in pure hatred. I lashed out at her, aiming for a whack on the head, but the silver duct tape held me tight.

Hot angry tears of hatred leaked from my eyes as I glared at them.

"Oh are you gonna cry now? Oh come on cry baby! Cry!" TauntedJacob's girlfriend Leah,

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed at them, but the just laughed and left me there.

I closed my eyes and hung my head in defeat.

Until I felt tiny hands fiddling with the tape around my wrists.

I looked over at the source and smiled.

My shy best friend Angela had come to the rescue at last.

"Hey... You put up a good fight Bella..," she murmured soothingly, as soon as I was free, I hugged her tightly, sobbing into her burgundyprivate school uniform sweater, that all the girls at our private school were required to wear.

"It's okay... Let it all out..." She whispered, patting my back.

I looked up at her and smiled weakly.

"All better?" She asked,

"Yeah..." I mumbled.

"Good I'm starving... Let's go to the lunchroom and get our usual! My treat!"


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I sat down with my chips and Queso dip, and Angela sat across from me with her fried chicken salad, in our usual booth, Jacob saw us and sauntered over.

And to my dismay he took the small styrofoam cup of queso dip and poured it all over my hair!

"Hey princess... If I had wanted you in the cafeteria... I would have taped you to a lunch lady." He taunted as he walked off.

I started crying again. But then the double doors from outside banged open, and everyone looked towards the door in alarm.

Standing in the doorway stood a tall guy with shoulder length honeyblonde hair, and a guy of average height that looked almost Native American, like Jacob, Sam, and Leah.

Both were wearing black suits, black sunglasses, and a headset.

The blonde one walked over to me and took my hand gently.

"Isabella Swan?" He asked, and I nodded, not sure what was going on.

"You need to come with me...

There's something you should know about your parents..."

"My parents are dead. They died in a car crash when I was thirteen."

"Not them...

Your real parents...

Your birth parents."

I ripped my hand away from him in shock.

"Excuse me what?!" Angela piped out,

"You honestly had no idea you were adopted?" The other man said, I shook my head.

"That makes it even more nesecary to come with us."

I backed away from them.

"Uh no! For two reasons!

One! I don't even know you people! You could be serial killers! Just cuz you dress like the FBI doesn't mean people are automatically gonna do what you say,

And two: I'm not going anywhere without Angie!"

The blonde groaned.

"Fine... I guess she can come too."

He held out his hand.

"I'm Jasper Hale, and this is Seth. Secret police of the British Royal 're here to bring you safely home..."

"To where?" I said curiously.

"England."


	3. Chapter 3

Once we were in their black van I started asking them questions, I needed to know what the hell they were talking about.

"So what do you mean by there's somethingI should know about my birth parents...

I didn't even know I was adopted."

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you..." Seth said.

"Try us!" Angela said, I flinched, I had forgotten she was there.

"You will be bringing me back to my house after we've had this little conversation right?" Said Angela, and Jasper nodded.

"Yes. If you wish to go home, I won't stop you."

He then looked at me in determination.

"You're a princess Isabella."

At that I burst out laughing.

"Right! And Angela's an alien warlord determined to take over Earth!"

"Hear me out Bella. Do you remember anything before you were seven?"

"Of course I-" but then I stopped, I really DIDN'T remember anything.

"Yeah so?" I said, "most people don't..."

"Exactly as I expected..." He murmured to Seth.

"What are you talking about?" I said

"Have you ever heard of Princess Isabella of Denmark?"

"Yeah... I overheard my dad and my godfather talking about herwhen I was ten, said she was stolen..."

"Kidnapped is the correct terminology... Stolen implies that what was taken was an animal, or inanimate object.

Now... Do you remember when they said she was taken?" Jasper said patiently.

"Five years before... When I was..." Then I gasped, realizing what he was saying.

He nodded.

"But that means... My dad, and my godfather... They kidnapped me!"

"Most likely for ransom." Seth said

"My birth parents! They must be worried sick! Where are they?!" I pleaded with them.

They hesitated, then Jasper said

"They... Aren't around anymore Isabella."

"What do you mean?" Said Angela.

"King Charles and Queen Renee were assassinated, by a terrorist, a year ago. The kingdom has been without an heir ever since.

Which is why we had to find you..."

I broke down then, my last chance at a better life, chopped down when I was sixteen, and I hadn't even realized.

"But-but HOW did you know I was her?" I said, and Jasper smiled weakly.

"You look exactly like the queen did when she was your age, except you have your father's brown eyes."

I nodded mutely.

Angela looked out the window and said

"This is my street, I can walk from here... Bella... I know I probably will never see you again except on tv, but I want you to know that I wish you the best of luck, wherever you are..."

And I started to cry. I hugged her once, then I let her go, and she walked down her street toast her house.

What was I gonna do now?


	4. Chapter 4

After I stopped crying my eyes out on the plane to England, I looked up at Jasper and Sethand said,

"Wait... If my parents were the royalty of Denmark, why are we going to England?"

Seth gulped, and said

"Yeah... About that... "

"On your second birthday, three yearsbefore you were kidnapped, your parents basically promised that you'd be married to the son of some friends of theirs. He's actuallysame age as you. His parents are the king and queen of England." Jaspersaid

I put my hand over my mouth in shock.

"But... Why?" I said quietly.

"They felt that you two would make good leaders of your countries, and that it'd be a good way to unite the kingdoms." He continued

I nodded.

Okay. It wasn't quite the happy ending I had hoped for, being in an arranged marriage, but I could deal with this.

Anything to get away from Jacob.

Heh! Jacob.

I chuckled, and Jasper looked at me in confusion.

"Boy if Jake could see me now! He'll feel sorry for treating me like trash now! Probably didn't even know I was royalty! HA!"

Jasper chuckled,

"We're almost there Isabella..."

He murmured.

* * *

"Oh my goodness! Look at her Carlisle!" A pretty red haired lady in fine jewelry and an extravagant sky blue mermaiddress who I assumed was the queen said excitedly.

"She looks just like them...she's beautiful." The man I assumed was the king replied. And I blushed.

I wasn't used to people calling me beautiful.

It must be because ofthe emerald green dress with turquoise stones on it that Jasper and Seth made me put on before coming here, I thought.

"Your majesties... I-"

"Please... Call us Carlisle and Esme... Bella." The king said, running a hand through his paleblonde hair.

I smiled,

"So I heard about the circumstances between your son and I. Where is he anyway?" I said politely.

"In his room. I'm so glad it's actually you this time, and not an imposter... We've gotten a lot of those. Mostly after the crown, but some of them were just after our son Edward... You'll find him in his study."

"thanks!" I called as I headed towards the hallway,

I could see that each door had a sign on it, labeling the room.

All the way at the end of the hallway I finally found the study. And I heard a girl giggling, and the sound of piano keys being slammed down.

I slowly opened the door, and there was the most handsome young man I had ever seen.

Reddish brown hair, pale skin like his parents, and emeraldgreen eyes,

From his outfit, I could tell this was the prince.

And he was making out with a petite strawberry blonde girl.

* * *

I shouldn't have felt like this...

I shouldn't have felt jealous.

I just met the guy!

But I still felt hurt, he was supposed to be mine.

And here he was snogging with some girl who looked like she belonged in a miss universe pageant.

I dropped the book I had been reading in the plane in shockand it startled the couple, the prince stared at me in bewilderment, and the girl glared at me.

"Who the hell are you?!" I stammered.

"Who the hell are **YOU**?!" She retaliated.

"I asked you first!" I protested,

"I asked you second!"

I shook my head.

"I can't believe you've never heard of me! Tanya Denali. Supermodel. Anything ring a bell?"

I shook my head. Figures the help wouldn't know... And what are you doing wearing one of the princess's dresses?"

He had a sister?

"N-no! It isn't what it looks like! It was given to me!"

"Likely story bitch." She snapped, advancing towards me,

"I'm his fiancé!" I stammered.

Then she smirked.

"Ohh I see... Another princess wannabe. Sorry sweetheart. Edward's not accepting any more imposters, besides, he's got me now!"

"I'm telling the truth! I'm the lost princess!" I scoffed, I sounded like something out of a Disney movie.

"Oh yeah?" She challenged.

"Yeah!"

"Prove it! What's the princess's favorite food?!"

"TANYA STOP!" Came a femalevoice,

And a black blur rushed into the room, and I was suddenly tackled by a tangled mess of arms and legs!

A tinygirl the same age as mein a long black dresswith jet black hair and pale skin that matched that of the royal family looked at me with a gleeful squeal

"MY BESTIE!" She said, hugging me tightly.

"ALICE!" Said the prince irritably, "you're embarrassing me!"

"I'm sorry do I know you?" I said, she seemed familiar.

"I'm princess Alice! Edward's sister: your best friend!"

Then I suddenly remembered everything about these people!

"Alice!" I cried out in joy, hugging her,

"You do remember!" She said, tears rolling down her face, and I chuckled,

"I do now."

"Alright you two, if you're done with your little reunion, we were in the middle of something when the 'little princess'came in." Said the blonde, and we both glowered at each other. Unfortunately she won.

"I'm not little!" I whined as Alice drug me out of the room into the hallway.

"Bella hon, if you wanna get him to like you, don't interrupt him when he's making out with Tanya. And don't ever argue with Tanya. You'll never win."

"I fucking hate her..." I mumbled dejected.

"We all do sweetheart, we all do..."


End file.
